


those bedroom alibis

by sandyk



Category: The OC
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Summer, you know me. I'm Taylor. Taylor Townsend. You have two classes with me. We've been in school together since we were five." Taylor blinked. "You've very drunk, aren't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	those bedroom alibis

**Author's Note:**

> The O.C. is not mine, belonging to large corporate entities. No profit garnered here ever. Thanks to Mare for beta action. Title from Elvis Costello's This Year's Girl.

  
All in all, life just might be more fun with pot and a few shots of tequila. The good kind, of course, and thank God, they weren't at Lindley's house again, because his parents stocked the liquor cabinet for shit. They were at someone else's house where the tequila was super expensive and therefore excellent. Hell of a hangover waiting for her but that was coming tomorrow. Not now. 

Summer had lost her train of thought. Which was another side effect of the pot and shots of tequila. Her train of thought had been super interesting, too. She was sure of it. She looked around for Marissa because she would totally know. Wherever she was. Probably off not quite having sex with Luke. Dumbass. Not that Summer had had sex, but at least she didn't admit it. 

"Marissa?" Summer considered saying the name two more times to see if Coop would magically appear. 

"No," someone said tremulously. A girl someone. A girl, who was sitting with her legs crossed in the opposite corner of the room. Which was very weird.

"Who are you, weirdo?" Summer sat down on the bed. 

"Summer, you know me. I'm Taylor. Taylor Townsend. You have two classes with me. We've been in school together since we were five." Taylor blinked. "You've very drunk, aren't you?"

"Hell, yeah." Summer smiled and laid back on the bed. "Aren't you?"

"No. My mother made me come." Taylor sighed. "I've been hiding up here until it's safe to go home."

"Your mom wants you to party! To make out with boys!" Summer sat up too fast and regretted it. Swirly room. Swirly ugly room decorated by someone who thought Burberry plaid made sense as a wallpaper. "Your mom wants you to live," Summer said. She felt very sure. Poor misguided cross-legged girl hiding away. That might have made sense if the tequila was crappy like Lindley's house. But this wasn't Lindley's house. 

"This isn't Lindley's house, girl." Summer stood up. "Come over here."

Taylor blinked a few more times and then stood up. "You're really very intoxicated."

"I really am. And so should you be. I have tequila. You're going to have some." Summer had all the ingredients necessary. Necessary for this girl to have a good time, damn it. Maybe Summer wasn't having a good time but someone should be. Summer could be totally charitable like that. 

That was her train of thought, she realized. She was not having fun. Something was deeply wrong. Probably. Something deeply wrong was really Marissa's bag more than Summer's. Summer stared at Taylor. "Seriously, come sit next to me. You're going to do a shot."

Taylor sat down and crossed her ankles. "Okay."

"You're going to do a body shot. Off me." Summer grinned. "It'll be fun." Taylor uncrossed her ankles and sat a little forward. Lesbo DeGeneres. Summer giggled. Fuck, good for her. Summer reached in her purse and took out the tequila she'd lifted and a lime wedge wrapped in a napkin. She was pretty sweaty, that'd do for the rest. 

"Okay, first, lick me. Somewhere. But you have to lick skin and not clothes."

"You're not wearing very many clothes, Summer," Taylor said. She sounded interested enough. Taylor leaned forward licked Summer's neck with a bit more gusto than Summer had expected. Taylor sat back and said, "Was that right?"

"That was very right. But now you have to do it again. Don't stop in between, Townie." 

Taylor nodded and leaned forward for the licking again. It was full of gusto again and actually, a little hot. Summer shivered and decided to ignore that. She signaled as best she could that Taylor should open her mouth. Which she did, sticking her tongue out like it was the doctor. Well, Summer would doctor her. She pushed Taylor's chin up with her hand and poured a splash of tequila into her throat. Not too much for the skinny newbie. "Swallow, double T." 

Summer put the lime wedge in her mouth and sucked on it. Then she spit it out and said, "Now kiss me." 

Taylor had been kind of gagging without opening her mouth but now she smiled and leaned forward again. 

It was a big mouth open tongues everywhere kind of kiss. Girl really liked kissing, Summer thought. Summer kissed back because why the fuck not. Why the fuck not. Taylor tasted like tequila and she was wearing some heinous tasting lip gloss that really clashed with the lime. But she was warm and it was actually getting pretty fun. Fun, Summer thought, that was awesome. 

Awesome to kiss someone who didn't immediately reach for her boobs and just wanted to kiss, apparently. 

Then Summer couldn't breathe and she sat back suddenly. "So that's a body shot. Okay?"

Taylor nodded. She wiped at her mouth. "I liked it. Can we do it again?"

"Okay, lesbo. Sure." Summer stood up. "But first we need another piece of lime."

"I'm hardly a lesbian," Taylor said. She stayed on the bed. "Plus, you were kissing back. You were a lot kissing back."

"Whatever. You know, you're an awesome kisser. You could be kissing a lot of people. People downstairs. Girls, guys. Why are you hiding up here?" Summer shrugged. "I don't get people. Why aren't you having fun? Why aren't any of us having fun?"

"That was fun," Taylor said. "You're the one not having fun. Maybe you shouldn't drink so much."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so all bossy judgmental girl." Summer frowned. "Weren't we looking for something?"

"Another lime wedge. But I don't think I want it," Taylor said. "I think I want to go home now. I smell like booze and I made out with someone, that'll make my mother happy."

"Yeah, that's totally important." Summer started walking out of the room. "Okay, you go, Townie, I'm going to find Marissa."

"I bet you," Taylor said. 

And Summer said, "What," really loudly because Taylor had just stopped talking like she'd swallowed her tongue.

"I bet you won't even remember this in the morning," Taylor said quickly. 

"I bet you I won't," Summer said, smiling. "But you will. Go, you! That's awesome for you." 

She marched off and found Marissa giggling in the bathroom, talking to some lame skank. Summer pushed the skank out of the room and tried to remember what she meant to talk to Coop about. She was going to skip over her little act of charity with Taylor, that's for sure. She was going to ask something. She said, "Coop, are you having fun?"

"Totally," Marissa said. She pulled a flask out of her purse. "Luke's off, doing something. Something stupid." She grinned. "Want some?"

"I already have some," Summer said, pulling the tequila out. "Let's trade."

And Marissa turned one way and Summer followed her and then she did forget about kissing the girl or not having fun. It was Summer's time, it was summer and they were going to be sophomores and everything was going to be totally awesome. Just like it was. And she was never talking to stupid Taylor Townsend again. 

The End. 

  
  
---


End file.
